Realita
by iluminnascent
Summary: Terkadang, tidak semua kisah berakhir seperti cerita dalam buku dongeng. Tidak ketika sebuah kenyataan menghampiri. # A Naruto and Sasuke Story # Mind to read and review? Boys love.


Saat kehidupan tidaklah sejalan dengan apa yang diharapkan...

Saat kenyataan adalah satu-satunya hal yang ada di hadapan kita...

Aku hanya mengharapkanmu untuk bahagia...

... walau bukan bersamaku.

-x-

**Realita** © crimson-nightfall

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, sedikit OOC, Boys Love, minim dialog, typo.

-x-

Sejak dulu, ia tidak pernah mengenal apa itu cinta. Apa itu kasih sayang. Semua hanyalah sekadar kata yang ia baca dari buku atau ia tonton dari drama televisi murahan.

Ia menganggap hal itu adalah hal klise sampai ia bertemu dengannya.

Bertemu dengan orang yang memperkenalkannya dengan hal yang selalu ia hindari.

Hal yang selalu membuatnya teringat dengan kehidupannya yang tidak menyenangkan.

Sasuke tidak pernah berharap kalau ia mengenal atau merasakan kata yang dianggap oleh orang lain adalah hal yang indah. Tidak sekalipun. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

Apa gunanya cinta?

Apa gunanya kasih sayang?

Ia sering bertanya demikian kepada dirinya sendiri—yang tentu saja tidak bisa dijawabnya.

Sasuke bertemu dengan orang itu adalah saat pertama kalinya ia membolos; melihat pemuda itu berdiri di depan pagar pembatas di atas atap sekolah. Sasuke tidak mengenalnya. Tentu saja karena ia tidak pernah peduli dengan siapa saja yang bersekolah di sana. Ia bahkan sampai sekarang tidak tahu sebagian besar nama-nama teman sekelasnya.

Menyedihkan? Terlalu sombong?

Ia tidak peduli dengan anggapan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

'Kau membolos juga ya?' adalah pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya saat mereka bertemu. Sepasang _cerulean_ yang berkilau menatap lekat ke arah kedua _onyx_ miliknya. Ia masih ingat kalau ia sempat tertegun sesaat melihat kilau helaian rambut pirang keemasan yang membingkai wajah kecokelatan pemuda itu.

Sasuke tidak pernah melihat warna seindah dan seterang itu.

Awal perjumpaan mereka memang tidak bisa dikatakan indah seperti cerita-cerita roman di mana sang gadis tidak sengaja mengambil buku atau CD yang sama dengan tokoh utama pria di salah satu toko yang mereka masuki bersama. Mereka hanya dua orang pemuda biasa yang membolos bersama dan menganggap pelajaran di dalam kelas itu membosankan—memang benar seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya. Hanya berbeda satu tingkat. Ia adalah kakak kelas pemuda itu. Hubungan mereka pun awalnya hanya sebatas kakak dan adik kelas yang sering menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah. Naruto yang ke sana untuk membolos dan Sasuke yang ke sana untuk mencari ketenangan. Dua alasan yang sangat berbeda.

Hanya sebatas itu sampai pada akhirnya semua berubah ketika si pirang bertanya hal yang mengejutkan.

"—Kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat biasa-biasa. Sasuke masih ingat kalau Naruto mengatakan dirinya tidak pernah berciuman sebelum ini. Ia tahu kalau si pirang saat itu tengah menyukai seorang gadis di kelas yang sama dengan pemuda itu. Haruno Sakura—kalau ia tidak salah ingat.

"Tentu saja," bohongnya. _Well_, walaupun ia terkenal di antara seluruh sekolah sebagai orang yang diincar para gadis-gadis baik di sekolahnya maupun dari sekolah lain untuk dikencani, Sasuke belum pernah berciuman sebelum ini. Ia bahkan tidak menganggap kalau perempuan adalah makhluk yang menarik. Ia hanya menganggap mereka sebagai makhluk yang merepotkan (mengutip kata-kata Shikamaru, teman sekelasnya).

"Jadi kau bisa mengajariku bagaimana cara berciuman yang benar 'kan?" Kedua mata Sasuke melebar. "Aku ingin mengajak Sakura-_chan_ berkencan akhir pekan ini dan mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya. Sangat tidak lucu kalau misalnya aku mencium Sakura-_chan_ tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Yah, aku memang tidak terlalu yakin kalau Sakura-_chan_ akan menerima perasaanku. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan? Ya 'kan, Teme?"

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa dirinya mengiyakan permintaan Naruto. Ia hanya tahu ketika bibir mereka bertemu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau berciuman dengan seseorang terasa begitu manis. Apakah karena orang itu adalah Naruto?

Ketika akhir pekan—hari di mana kencan pertama Naruto—tiba, Sasuke tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan apa pun. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk berdiam diri sepanjang hari di dalam kamarnya. Tidak tahu mengapa bayangan Naruto yang akhirnya berkencan dengan orang yang disukai pemuda itu membuatnya tidak suka.

Sebuah ciuman tidak cukup kuat untuk merubah perasaannya kepada si pirang, bukan?

Tapi harus ia akui, ia menyukai saat di mana bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto. Ia tidak keberatan ketika tubuh mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain—satu hal yang tidak begitu sering ia lakukan. Ciuman itu hanya sekali dan ia merasa itu belum cukup baginya.

Ia ingin berciuman dengan Naruto lagi.

Sudah gilakah ia karena merasakan perasaan semacam ini?

Mereka itu sesama jenis, ingat?

Sasuke tidak yakin kalau ia mempunyai perasaan khusus kepada pemuda itu. Mungkin saja ini hanya hasrat belaka.

"—Bagaimana kencanmu?" Sasuke bertanya. Ia heran ketika si pirang menghubunginya di sore hari seperti sekarang. Ia mempunyai pemikiran sendiri mungkin saat ini Naruto ingin menceritakan bagaimana kencannya dengan gadis Haruno itu. "Pasti menyenangkan."

"Yeah. Kami melakukan banyak hal. Menonton, berkeliling wahana di taman bermain dan makan siang," Naruto menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran kursi di taman di dekat rumah Sasuke. Kedua _cerulean_ pemuda itu menatap langit mendung di atas kepala mereka. "Sangat menyenangkan sampai pada akhirnya Sakura-_chan_ mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menciumku. Bayangkan, Sasuke! Sakura sendiri yang terlebih dahulu mau menciumku!"

"Hn. Bukankah itu yang kauinginkan?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto melalui sudut matanya; melihat pemuda itu menggaruk dagu kemudian menghela napas.

"Awalnya memang begitu." Kata-kata Naruto lebih berupa bisikan. "Tapi saat bibir kami hampir bersentuhan, aku menahan bahunya kemudian mundur. Kau pasti menganggapku gila karena... err—bayangan saat kita berciuman di atap—maksudku aku... aku berpikir kalau berciuman denganmu jauh lebih—aku lebih suka berciuman denganmu. Argh! Katakan aku sudah gila!"

Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk mencerna kata-kata tidak jelas yang diucapkan Naruto. Ia mendecakkan lidah melihat raut wajah frustrasi pemuda di sampingnya setelah mengerti maksud kata-kata Naruto. Tanpa memedulikan keadaan di sekitar mereka, Sasuke menarik bagian depan jaket cokelat lumpur yang dipakai pemuda itu kemudian menempelkan bibir mereka.

Ciuman kedua itu terasa lebih nyata dari yang sebelumnya.

"Maka aku tidak keberatan jika kau melakukannya lagi," ujar Sasuke dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

-x-

Delapan bulan berlalu setelah akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memulai hubungan yang terdengar tidak wajar di sekitar mereka. Ya, hubungan seperti ini tidak pernah mereka temui sebelumnya. Kalaupun ada, mungkin orang-orang seperti mereka lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat daripada harus mendapat tatapan merendahkan dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Baik dirinya dan Naruto belum siap dengan semua itu.

Selama delapan bulan terakhir, semuanya terlihat menyenangkan. Sasuke masih tetap suka pergi ke atap bersama Naruto. Mereka akan menghabiskan jam-jam kosong di sana dan hanya berdua. Kadang ketika jam pulang sekolah berakhir, Naruto akan mengajaknya bersembunyi di salah satu kelas kosong untuk sekadar berbagi ciuman. Semuanya memang menyenangkan sampai hari itu tiba.

Hari di mana seorang Uchiha Mikoto—ibu Sasuke—melihat putra bungsunya memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat (di bibir) kepada pemuda pirang yang mengantar Sasuke.

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi pucat Sasuke ketika Fugaku—ayahnya—mendengar hal itu. Ia sangat tahu kalau di keluarganya tidak menerima hubungan sesama jenis seperti ini. Fugaku bahkan memberikan ancaman yang jelas-jelas bukan sebuah gertakan kosong kepadanya untuk segera mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Hal seperti ini terlalu berlebihan, bukan? Sasuke berpikir demikian. Mengapa kedua orangtuanya tidak mau menerima hubungan yang dijalaninya dengan Naruto? Tidak ada yang salah. Mereka hanya mengekspresikan perasaan yang mereka alami. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah menyakiti siapa pun. Lalu mengapa keluarganya tidak ada yang mau menerima?

Ah, Sasuke lupa kalau keluarga ini sudah tidak mengenal lagi apa yang namanya kehangatan keluarga. Mereka hanya berakting layaknya keluarga harmonis seperti yang terlihat di masyarakat padahal di dalamnya, Sasuke bahkan tidak menganggap lagi bangunan mewah dengan perabotannya yang mahal adalah rumahnya.

Tidak ada yang pernah memedulikan apa pendapatnya di sini.

"—Setelah kelulusanmu, aku akan mengirimmu ke luar negeri dan tidak ada penawaran lagi, Sasuke. Kau akan tinggal bersama Itachi," kata Fugaku. Pria itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi padanya sejak hari di mana ia menerima tamparan di pipinya. Ibunya sendiri sama saja. Tidak bisa melawan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Sedangkan Itachi? Kakak laki-laki Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah pulang lagi setelah menyelesaikan gelar hukumnya di luar negeri.

Dan tidak terasa bagi Sasuke, hari kelulusannya pun tiba...

Sangat cepat dari yang ia duga.

Sasuke sudah menceritakan kejadian itu kepada Naruto sehari setelah keluarganya tahu tentang hubungan mereka. Mereka awalnya mencoba untuk tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata Fugaku. Tapi siapakah mereka yang bisa melawan seorang kepala keluarga Uchiha?

Tidak. Bagi Fugaku, mereka tidak ada lebihnya dari setangkai bunga yang tumbuh di trotoar jalan. Bisa dihancurkan dengan satu injakan kaki saja.

"... Jadi ini hari terakhir aku bisa melihatmu?"

Naruto tidak seharusnya bertanya hal seperti itu. Baik dirinya dan si pirang sudah tahu jawabannya. Setelah hari ini berakhir, Sasuke tidak akan bisa melihat pemilik iris biru langit itu. Ia sungguh tidak ingin ini terjadi.

"Setelah ini, kuharap kau bisa menjalani kehidupanmu yang lebih baik di manapun ayahmu mengirimmu."

Sasuke melihat pemuda di sampingnya berkata sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan tentu saja. Ia bukan orang yang bodoh untuk tidak mengenali mana yang senyuman tulus dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Senyuman yang sekarang dilihatnya sangat jauh berbeda dengan senyuman yang setiap hari diberikan pemuda itu.

"_Dobe_," desah Sasuke dengan nada pelan.

"Hah~ aku pasti akan merindukan panggilan itu nanti, _Teme_," ujar si pirang yang terlihat tidak memedulikan ejekan Sasuke. "Sangat rindu dengan semuanya."

"Kau tahu kalau kau tidak boleh merindukanku."

Ya, Naruto tidak boleh merindukannya begitu pula dirinya. Hubungan mereka selama sepuluh bulan ini akan segera berakhir ketika Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang sekolah di mana sebuah mobil milik keluarganya sudah menunggu untuk mengantarnya ke bandara. Rupanya Fugaku tidak main-main ketika mengatakan ancaman itu. Semuanya sudah diurus oleh pria itu. Paspor, tiket dan sebagian besar pakaiannya sudah berada di mobil. Ia hanya tinggal pergi ke bandara dan berangkat.

_Well_, sejak awal pria itu tidak pernah bermain dengan hal seperti ini. Ia masih ingat sekali apa yang terjadi selama dua bulan terakhir. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto diusir dari asrama yang sejak tahun pertama ditempatinya. Pemuda itu bahkan tiba-tiba saja kehilangan beasiswa baik di sekolahnya yang sekarang dan beasiswa untuk ke universitas pada hari yang sama. Tentu saja Sasuke langsung tahu siapa yang berada di balik semua ini.

Semuanya baru bisa dikembalikan kepada Naruto setelah Sasuke berjanji untuk segera meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Karena hal itulah mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah.

Suara dengusan dari si pirang membuat Sasuke mengalihkan kedua _onyx_ miliknya ke arah pemuda itu. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Aku tidak boleh merindukanmu, huh? Walau itu hanya dalam mimpiku?"

"Walau dalam mimpimu sekalipun," tandas Sasuke sembari menyisiri helaian rambut gelapnya. Ia menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Padahal jarak mereka tidak sampai satu meter, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa mencapai sosok yang menyilaukan itu.

Tidak bisa atau tidak ingin?

Mungkin alasan kedua yang lebih cocok baginya. Ia tidak ingin berbuat seperti itu karena akan semakin sulit baginya untuk pergi dari hadapan Naruto; pergi meninggalkan perasaan yang terpaksa harus ia tinggalkan.

Naruto akan jauh lebih baik tanpa dirinya. Setidaknya ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"—Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku tidak menyesali apa yang terjadi selama sepuluh bulan ini." Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Ia bergumam pelan sebelum pemuda itu mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya; menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

Ciuman yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_Good bye then, Sasuke."_

"_Good bye and take care, Naruto,"_ kata Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gerbang sekolah. Tidak sekalipun berniat untuk menoleh ke belakang karena baginya, melihat sosok Naruto yang berdiri di sana melepas kepergiannya hanya akan membuat semuanya terasa lebih berat. Biarkan semuanya tetap terjaga dalam sebuah kenangan yang indah.

Sampai suatu saat mereka bisa bertemu dalam kondisi yang lebih baik dari sekarang. Setidaknya hanya itu satu-satunya keinginan Sasuke.

**[The End]**

**Author's note: ***siul-siul* tolong jangan ada yang protes atau tidak suka mengapa mereka putus. Saya sedang galau dan memutuskan fanfiksi ini sebagai pelampiasan saya *habis selesai nonton ending No. 6 ceritanya* Oke, maaf kalau ada cacat di sana-sini.

Review atau concrit silahkan dilayangkan untuk author galau ini, orz, dan sampai jumpa lagi.


End file.
